Chance to Change
by Pink.Prism
Summary: Confessing to your crush is easy right? Yeah, if you're beautiful & all that! But in my case it's a big NO! Being a chubby,ugly pimpled face nerd that finally confessed to my crush & then got rejected & found out that he played with my feelings & used me for his needs. It's like a big slap on the face & having a big bucket of cold water poured down on you! Watch out Dragneel! NALU!


**New fic for all of ya!**

**If you are wondering their ages are 15 and of course 2 years gap LOL they are now 17 cause of the time skip hekeke!**

**Title: **Chance to Change

**Summary:** Confessing to your crush is easy right? Yeah, if you're beautiful and all that! But in my case it's a big NO! NO! Being a chubby, ugly pimpled face nerd that finally mustered the courage to confess to my crush and then got rejected and found out the he played with my feelings and used me for his needs. It's like a big slap on the face and having a big bucket of cold water poured down on you! Watch out! Say hello to a brand new me! NALU! ;)

**Chapter 1: **Rejected, Accepted.

…

Come on you can do this I chanted as I bit my bottom lip and felt my hands sweating at the nervousness as I was walking behind a little away from him which is unusual.

Nervous? You ask?

I'm nervous cause I am about to confess to my long time friend Natsu and crush scratched that the guy I like. No. The guy I love ever since I transferred here in Fiore High, well of course people always bully and bad mouthed me cause I was hanging out with the number one popular guy at school and he came from a rich family that handled a huge companies in Tokyo like my Dad.

I have to do this this is my chance to confess to him! This is the last day I might talk to him.

I mustered my courage.

"Na-" I started.

"Luce? Come on, let's go it's getting dark" Natsu said as he looked back sideways and adjusted his school bag on his shoulder.

I adjusted my big geeky glasses gulped silently.

"Um, yeah" I nodded as I trailed behind him.

I noticed that we are 3 blocks away from my house.

"Natsu" I said and grasped his arm making him looked back at me with a curious yet confused face and tilted his head to the side.

"Hm?" He hummed at me his attention now full on me.

"I…" I started, dammit Lucy get your shit together! Confess now! NOW!

"I like you" I said as I felt my voice quiver a little but it is firm and straightforward.

He then smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I like you too, Luce" He said putting my hand on his face and snuggled it then pulled me closer almost kissing me.

"Luce?"

I blinked.

Luce?" Natsu said once again.

"Huh?" I said snapping at my stupid imagination. I realized I was still holing his arm and I blushed as I remembered my stupid imagination.

I let go of his arm.

"I, Uhh.. well…" I started.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He said casually looking at me this time his real attention is on me.

"Natsu, I-" I started feeling my throat dry and I felt like my voice is slowly vanishing.

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at me like I was fainting or something then touched my arm trying to support me. Well that didn't help much. I felt hyperventilating.

Shit! I have to do this! I mustered all my courage and took a deep breath.

"Natsu, I like you" I said as I looked at him my eyes full of determination hoping, hoping that he felt the same way. Even just a little, that little can grow right?

I saw him blinked a few times absorbing the words I said to him then his face scrunched up a little at confusion-like and then I saw him shifted his eyes a little feeling un-comfortable now.

Uh! Oh! Not the reaction I was expecting. Natsu please say something! For Mavis sake! Say something! Please say you like me back too! I shouted in my mind pleadingly praying to very god in the universe.

He then suddenly let go of my arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Luce, I" He started. I felt the tone of his voice it was not that I want to hear.

Dammit, He is going to say it. I don't want to hear it! No! it'll just break my poor, poor heart even worse!

"Luce, I like you too,-" Oh my god did I hear him said that oh god LODRYPIE! PRAISE MAVIS! F YEAH-

"But- I-I cant, I mean… We can't… It's just that… your appearance and all people might talk about us especially me… Sorry, I just don't see you more than that…and the truth is the guys just dared me to hang out with you and all. Basically… to just play with you and use you... but I didn't really mean to-" Natsu voiced his thoughts out and I cut him off.

I felt like a bucket of cold water washed through me as he said those words coming all out like he said it with full of pity and a mixture of disgust in his voice. I suddenly dropped my bag.

"Ohh…" I said not really knowing how should I react on this. I stood there as I absorbed everything he said to me face to face.

I know alright! I'm not your typical pretty girl who has a good figure, who is loved by everyone etc.

I'm just your typical chubby-ish girl who wears huge glasses and loves books and had a lot of pimples and some pimples scars on my face. I know right? Eww.

Anyway, I felt my body going numb as I heard those words. Well, what do I expect anyway, I looked ugly he would never like a girl who is chubby nerd and ugly…

I looked at the ground tears threatening to fall. No! I won't and I can't cry in front of him.

"Luce, I-" He said softly his voice full of urgency as he tried to reach out and touch my shoulder.

I suddenly looked up as I heard my name and stepped back a little not wanting any contact with him.

Suddenly anger washed over me.

I can't find the right words to say to him.

"Don't call me Luce…Didn't mean to huh?" I said my voice full of hatred feeling disgusted as he used me for homework and anything he needs. I did it cause I liked him. I was blinded by all this shitty infatuation that I had for him.

"You're a jerk Natsu Dragneel. Just like everyone else that tried to befriend me and the worse is you use my feelings for your needs and entertainment. And I cant believe that I like someone like you thinking you are different and accepted me despite my looks" I said my voice breaking a little yet full of anger.

I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes.

"Well, it's my fault too, I'm a fool, thinking I have a chance… I guess was wrong" I said laughing a little not even sparing him a glance. I cant even look at him in the eye.

"Lucy-" He started his voice feeling guilty. Yeah, Feel the guilt Dragneel!

"Well, It was fun while it lasted… Thanks for the fake friendship Natsu Dragneel" I said softly looking down as I picked my school bag up and dashed home crying.

…

So everything was fake and planned from the beginning he approached me.

Everything, his attitude and actions towards me.

Fake…

His kindness… To me.

His smiles… When he saw me.

His laughs… Whenever I tell him something funny.

Comforting me… Whenever I feel sad or down.

Defending me… Whenever someone tried to bully me.

Liking me… Using my feelings to get something out of me.

Accepting me… Thinking that I have a chance with him.

It's all fucking FAKE!

I bet he really is secretly disgusted whenever he is with me that he can't stand me hanging with him considering he is a handsome and popular guy at school. I bet he's laughing now at how pathetic I am.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt frustrated, betrayed and used.

I made it home back in the mansion and the maids and butlers bowed at my presence and they didn't bother asking as I saw the look on their faces they looked concerned but none said anything as I went straight to my Dad's office.

I knocked.

"Da-d?" I said sniffing a little as I wiped some of the tears that threatens to fall down my face away as I entered inside his big office.

"Darling? My star what is it your crying? Don't worry it's the last day of school right? No one will ever bother you again. I'll give you everything you want just to make you happy…" He said as he stood up from his sit comforting her.

Yeah, I can have everything but the guy I like, I can't have him.

I leaned against him as I didn't say anything and he sighed and my father didn't say anything anymore.

That's right I can have everything but the guy I like meeehh! Pathetic right?

"Dad" I started and pulled away from his embrace as I looked at him.

"The talk we had before that I always disagree, I accept. I'll go to France and study there for a year or 2 and maybe even find myself there" I said looking at my father determine. Yeah, I always disagree with him cause I don't want to leave Japan and Natsu cause I might, I might have a chance with him.

That was when I was a gullible naïve nerd till a while ago.

"Very well my Princess… Make Daddy proud" He said with pride as he ruffled my hair feeling a little proud.

…

It's been a year since I've studied in France and my mother forced me to attend to some workshop. I not knowing it was a modeling singing and acting workshop. I had fun and all the experience was amazing of course I was still bullied at first cause of my appearance and I made some friends that accepted me and encourage me to improve and change mentally and physically too. I'm not the same weak chubby gullible ugly Lucy Heartfilia I am now the new and improved.

My skin is all clear and puberty helped too and also I have now a body to die for ha! Take that!

Did I also tell you guys that I even had someone courting me well of course. Our first meeting is not really that nice, sure he is one handsome dude. He kinda bullied me and teased me everyday in the workshop but always talked to me and defended me as other people tried to bully me. Saying that he is the only person allowed to bully me real gentleman right? Note the sarcasm.

We are in the same department in the workshop but he told me that modeling and acting was more of his passion but trust me he also has a singing voice to die for. He also helped me to improve on my physical appearance and attitude. The people I met in France mold me into a strong independent girl. My family, My friends, The guy that I am dating, My mentors. I am thankful for that.

…

Well, here I am back again in Japan to study in my old school back with a scheduled shoot and a fan singing event as well.

I sighed. 3 months before school starts again.

Suddenly all negative memories flooded through my mind and closed my eyes and leaned to a shoulder.

Wanting to show everyone that I have changed to a brand new me.

"Tired?" A voice said.

"Uhmm… Why do we have to go to the agency?" I nodded and snuggled closer to the warmth of his body.

"Cause Makarov ordered us, to discuss some business matter with us signing a contract in their agency and your manager and mine are already here in Japan a week ago to discuss some important matters" He said as he caressed my hair soothing it. I know he cares for me allot.

I pouted. He just kissed my forehead.

As my driver Jives opened the door to the Limo that my Dad sent me to pick up in the airport.

He stepped out the limo before me and held out a hand as we have arrived the agency that is a huge wide tall building.

"You know you really don't have to treat me like this" I said as I grabbed his hand as my 5inched heels touch the ground as he assisted me and I zipped my jacket up and I only wore a tank top a denim short showing of my flawless legs and heels and the said jacket that has my favorite number written on the back with my sunglass on top of my head and on my arm is my designer label bag.

"What? I have to impress the girl that I'm courting, Right?" He said smirking as he titled his head on the side innocently as he pulled me by the waist I could feel his lips so close to mine and he can be a cocky bastard when he wants to be.

"Cocky-bastard" I said under my breath of course he noticed it and he just chuckled and leaned in closer wanting to give me a kiss.

I smiled inching closer as he was itching to have a taste of my watermelon-glossed lips.

"Maybe later…" I said teasingly as I put a finger on his lips and winked at him and untangled myself away from him and went inside the building with the doors automatically slid open my heels clacking as I took a step.

…

**NO ONE'S POV**

"She sure have changed" He chuckled and followed the girl he is courting inside the building.

…

**LUCY's POV**

I smiled as people greeted me and some of the workers got starstruck and fanboyed and fangirled at my presence along with my famous suitor on my side fingers laced with his as some also whispered at how he looked hot and how we fit perfectly together. We are dating but we are officially not together yet.

We have arrived in front of the door of Makarov's office the owner and founder of the agency and suddenly we heard noises.

"Ji-chan! Dammit~ I want to spend time with Lisanna in Hawaii and I ran all the way here with rabbid fans chasing me like a maniac cause you said there is an important meeting" A voice said arguing.

"Too bad, why didn't you ask for a limo to pick you up idiot! And brat you have things to do here fans to entertain etc. and she also has her own events in Hawaii so she too will be busy" A gruff voice said sighing.

"Ji-chan! Baka you said be here in 15 minutes and the limo will arrived at my house at 15 minutes So I had to run and some fangirls tried to sniff me and pulled my jacket off maybe sell it on ebay or something. Mou~ Ji-chan please let me of the hook this time I wanna go to Hawaii!" I cringed as I heard the wild fangirls attacking him. Is he also a model or actor? Is he really that handsome? For the girls to wild on him. I wonder?

"Ji-chan? Lisanna?" I mumbled now where did I hear that Lisanna name before.

My suitor knocked and opened the door and I stopped myself from gasping as I saw a Makarov and a boy around my age talking to him with a hat on his head and his back facing our concealing his identity.

They stopped bickering and Makarov stood up on his desk and greeted the both of us.

"Ahh, Welcome! Welcome! Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe! Sorry you had to hear my grandson whining like a spoiled brat since all of you are here it's a great time to discuss business, sit down make your self comfortable" He said scratching his head.

The said person with the hat turned around and our eyes clashed.

"Natsu?"

…

**Cliff hanger right there!**

**DONE! DONE AND DONE!**

**End of chapter one bitchesss!**

**Oh yeah things are going to get interesting soon!**

**Don't forget don't ever forget to review! Wanna know all ur thoughts in this new fic I have.**

**Is it a good fit that Sting is Lucy's suitor cause yeah in FT sting and Natsu's character clashed that they both have an aggressive, cocky, softy side and I think Sting is a good pick for Lucy's suitor or love interest in this fic.**

**I was debating on Hibiki or Loke but naah they are too much of a marshmallow too gentleman unlike Sting he can be a cocky-bastard and a caring sweet dude when he wants to be.**

**Don't worry this fic is NALU!**

**NALU! NALU! FTW**

**END**

**TBC!**


End file.
